Presente
by RomanaIV
Summary: Essa é uma história anterior a "Missão quase perfeita". Ela conta como Aioros de Sagitário voltou a Vida. E também responderá a uma perguntinha que assombra os leitores na saga do Miojo de Hades. Leiam se quiserem saber qual é?  D
1. Chapter 1

Milo: Gente! Eu tive uma grande idéia!

Mu: Milo, nós não vamos escalar o monte Everest de costas, usando pantufas de coelho, cuecas de corações verdes e sem nossa cosmo energia.

Shaka: Não iremos nos vestir de mulher só para saber qual de nós é mais "agradável" aos olhos dos outros homens.

Camus: Não vamos assaltar a fábrica de jujubas.

Milo: Me deixem falar, caramba! Dessa vez é algo bem legal.

Mu: Vai, Milo. Fala... – o ariano suspirou, como se já suspeitasse da besteira que viria a seguir.

Milo: Vamos ressuscitar o Aioros! Yay!

Shaka, Mu e Camus: -.-'

Shaka: Milo, você está bem? Digo, está normal? Porque bem você não está nunca.

Camus: Ele parece normal...

Milo: Estou falando sério! Seria uma boa ação.

Mu: E no que você pensa? Descer até o mundo dos mortos e trocar o Aioros por açúcar?

Milo: Se algum de nós soubesse tocar um instrumento, poderíamos usar a técnica de Orfeu.

Shaka: Orfeu se ferrou.

Milo: Se algo der errado, você se sacrifica por nós, Shaka. – dá um tapa nas costas do virginiano.

Shaka: ¬¬

Mu: Vamos voltar à realidade. Milo, eu sei que sua idéia é de boa intenção, mas não vai dar certo.

Milo: Hey! Nós somos os cavaleiros! Nós podemos desistir de nada! Seria um presente e tanto para o Aioria!

Shaka: Verdade. Ele ultimamente tem andando mais do que abatido.

Milo: Vão me ajudar?

Camus: Iremos tentar, escorpião. E posso saber como planeja fazer isso?

Milo: Ué, vamos falar com quem tem experiência no assunto.

Na arena...

MdM: Deixa eu ver se entendi. Você quer minha ajuda para trazer o Aioros de volta a vida?

Milo: Exato.

MdM: Foi idéia sua, não foi? E como espera que eu faça isso?

Milo: Bom, eu pensei...em juntar açúcar, tempero e tudo o que há de bom. Esses serão os ingredientes escolhidos para criar o cavaleiro perfeito. Mas o professor Milo acidentalmente acrescentou um ingrediente extra na mistura. E assim nasceu o X-Oros-superpoderoso! Que tem dedicado sua vida combatendo o crime e as forças do ...AAAWHHW – Voa com o murro que levou do Camus.

Camus: Eu mereço.

Dite: Gostei da história...faltou uma donzela indefesa e um vilão malvado. Mas eu acho que quando o Aioros voltar...ele vai ser formado por partes de diversas pessoas diferentes. Então o Máscara estará vestido de médico e o trará de volta a vida com descargas elétricas. Posso até ouvir a risada sinistra dele. HEHEHAHAUAHEIAHAUSIAH!

Shura: Frankstein? Sério?

Mu: Eu pensei que poderíamos utilizar ciência avançada para traze-lo de volta a vida. Daí ele seria metade robô e viveria eternamente nos...

Camus: Não...Eu acho que o Aioria e o Shura deveriam se sacrificar. Daí o Aioria vira uma armadura e o Shura passa a usar braço e perna automático porque ele...

MdM: Chega! Nada disso dará certo! Estejam na minha casa, hoje, as onze da noite.

Dite: Ahh, sua casa fede. Vamos para a minha! É mais legal.

MdM: Como queiram. Mas tragam alguns ingredientes. Uma galinha preta, vinho...

E continuou a recitar a longa lista de ingredientes.

...

Casa de Peixes, mais tarde.

Mu bateu na porta. É, magicamente, tinha aparecido uma porta de madeira enorme na casa de peixes. Na qual havia um olho mágico. Notasse uma movimentação do lado de dentro.

- Senha? – pede uma voz.

- Banana bacon...de onde o Milo tirou isso?

- Pode entrar.

A porta se abre, e o ariano adentrou a décima segunda casa. Além da porta nova, não havia nada de anormal ali. Tudo organizado e cheirando a rosas, digno de Afrodite. Lá dentro, havia um curioso leonino, incrédulos aquariano e capricorniano, um animado escorpiano, um calmo virginiano, um sorridente canceriano e, por fim, o feliz anfitrião pisciano, que servia cházinho.

Aioria: Gente, ainda não entendi o que é isso.

MdM: Calma aeê, você já vai ver. Precisamos de lágrimas do assassino e sangue do sangue.

Milo: E um tradutor...

Camus: Ele quis dizer que precisamos de lágrimas do Shura e sangue do Aioria.

Shura: '-'

Aioria: MEU SANGUE? POR QUE VOCÊS QUEREM MEU SANGUE? NINGUÉM TOCA EM MIM!

Dite: Ishh...até parece meu ancestral.

Mu: Como é que a gente vai fazer o Shura chorar? -.-

Shaka: Aioria, desce da geladeira! É só uma picadinha de nada.

Aioria: É?

MdM: É. – segurando uma foice.

Shaka: Alguém faça algo de útil e façam o Shura chorar...

Milo: Eu vou contar a história do coração gelado! – balançando os braços alegremente.

Camus: Lá vem.

Shura: '-'

Mu: É boa? Essa história?

Camus: é preferível que use uma cebola.

Dite: Eu quero ouvir a história! – senta.

Milo: Sentem-se, crianças.

Todos se sentam. Milo pigarreia.

Shaka: E agora? Quem contará a história?

Milo: Ele queria destruir os sentimentos de amor e carinho do mundo.

MdM: Ele quem?

Aioria: E por que ele queria fazer isso?

Milo: Oh, ele era um homem mau, muito mau. Ele não tinha sentimentos. Apesar de parecer, não é de você que eu estou falando, Camus. – dá uma piscadela para o aquariano.

Camus: ¬¬

Milo: Ele possuía uma grande mágoa em seu coração. E só sentia-se feliz quando algo ruim acontecia. Ele se alimentava do medo e da tristeza das pessoas.

Dite: Alguém quer bolinhos?

Milo: Mas que falta de educação!

Shura: Eu quero...

MdM: Obrigado.

Camus: Só um.

Shaka: eu acho que...

Milo: ESCUTEM A MINHA HISTÓRIA! - silencio absoluto e todos se viram para o escorpiano – Er...eu esqueci...'-'

Todos: ¬_¬

Shaka: É minha deixa...Shura...agora verás as dores dos seis mundos. – usa o golpe e faz o capricorniano enxergar toda a dor do mundo. Quando ele "volta".

Shura: '-'

Shaka: SEU MISERAVEL INFELIZ! VOCÊ NÃO CHORA NEM COM ISSO!

Dite: Deixem comigo...deixem comigo... – Afrodite se levanta e vai até o Shura. – Shura, amigo..sabe...eu sei como você se sente em relação ao Aioros.

-Sabe?

- Sim. Eu sei. Você achou que pudessem ficar juntos não foi?

- Não.

- Não precisa negar, Shura. Sua voz diz uma coisa mais seu coração diz outra. Só você sabe a culpa que carrega pelo que você vez a ele. Não precisa se conter. A morte chegará para todos nós um dia. E você estará junto a ele novamente. Juntos...como deveria ter sido.

Shura continuava com cara de tédio. Já um certo cavaleiro de escorpião...

Milo: Buuuuááááaá´! - assoando o nariz na gola da camisa de Camus. O cavaleiro do gelo congela o catarro do Milo.

Dite: ECA! QUE NOJO MILO!

Milo – com uma pedrinha de gelo presa ao nariz: Foi o Camus!

Deba: Por favor, tenha modos, milo!

Milo: Mas, mas...

Mu: Calma, pessoal, calma.

MdM: Faz ele chorar ai, sabichão! – provocou o lemuriano. Mu apenas lançou-lhe um olhar serio e voltou-se para o capricorniano.

Mu: Shura...eu sei o que você fez no verão passado.

Milo: Eu vi esse filme!

Camus: FICA QUIETO PELO AMOR DE ATHENA! – o outro murcha.

Shura: S-sabe?

Mu: Eu sei. – lançava um olhar seriamente assustador ao outro.

Shura: Como você soube...COMO VOCÊ SOUBE QUE EU ROUBEI PUDIM NA PADARIA?

Dite: FOI VOCÊ?

Camus: Por que a conta veio parar na minha casa?

Mu: Foi você?...quer dizer...É! Eu sabia disso!

Deba: Então o misterioso caso do roubo dos pudins foi resolvido! Já podemos pagar a divida de 600.000 dolares que o dono da padaria cobrou do Camus.

Shura: Eu não queria fazer isso... – pela primeira vez com uma expressão perdida, as lágrimas já escorrendo aos montes – Mas...mas ele adorava pudim...E...no dia do aniversario dele eu...Eu levei alguns pudins pra ele, no cemitério dos cavaleiros! – chorava abraçado ao cavaleiro de peixes.

Dite: Calma, Shurinha. Calma. Mu... – indicou as lagrimas ao lemuriano. Aries pegou um vidrinho e recolheu cuidadosamente algumas lagrimas de capricórnio. – Calma, Shurinha...

MdM: Estranho...no dia do aniversário do Aioros, eu lembro de ter visto o Seiya e alguns bronzeados carregando vários pudins e comendo sentados lá pela arena.

Shura: O Seiya o que? - ergueu-se com um olhar demoníaco.

Dite: Ish! Tá pior que a cara da Saori com tpm.

Camus: Eu acho que quando o Seiya estiver tomando banho, vai tocar a musica tema de psicose. E o Shura irá matá-lo.

Shura: ME SOLTEM! VOU CORTAR O PEGASOS EM 439 PARTES!

Deba: Tão preciso assim?

Shura: Foi o número de pudins que eu "comprei". Agora, deixe-me ir! – os dourados seguravam o capricorniano que estava muito irritado.

MdM: A primeira parte já foi. Só falta agora o sangue do sangue.

Shaka: Nessa vocês vão ter trabalho. O Aioria sumiu.

Camus: Será que esses garotos não sabem ficar parados?

Milo: Não. E você deveria ter ido para a aula de sapateado comigo.

Camus: Você se matriculou mesmo naquilo?

Milo: Claaaro! Era de graça! Agora eu sei sapatear ó! – começa a fazer um sapateado muito do estranho.

Dite: Milo! Concentra! Precisamos achar o Aioria! O ritual deve ser feito antes que amanheça! E só pode ser feito essa noite!

Deba: Por que hoje é lua cheia?

Dite: Não. Por que amanha eu vou fazer a unha.

MdM: De meia noite?

Dite: É bom. Faz as unhas crescerem mais fortes.

Milo: Sério? Acho que vou tentar. Minha Antares anda tão sem vida e quebradiça...

Shaka: HELLO! E O AIORIA?

MdM: Shaka sabe falar inglês! Hehe. Canta uma musica da Shakira, aí!

Shaka: Só não lhe mando para o inferno porque infelizmente você pode voltar de lá sozinho, câncer.

Mu: Não se preocupem. Aioria está dentro de casa. Eu coloquei uma muralha de cristal ao redor da casa. Ele não pode sair.

Dite: Pô, o Mu está sendo o salvador do dia hoje.

Mu: Eu sou muito eficiente.

Milo: É? Então traz o Aioria aqui.

Mu: O Aioria era o seu amigo. Traga você!

Milo: Por que eu?

Mu: Eu já fiz o Shura chorar. O Máscara ofereceu a casa. Shaka, Afrodite e Aldebaran estão com preguiça. Shura ainda está chorando pelo pudim roubado. E você não iria querer que o Camus fizesse esse trabalho, não é?

Dite: Não estamos com pregui...! – parou de supetão, com o olhar que recebera do Deba e do Shaka.- Estamos...

O escorpiano parou por uns minutos e deu uma olhada ao redor.

Milo: Aprendam com o mestre...como se captura um leonino - fez uma pequena pausa, e começou a cantar:

_Hoje a noite, aqui na selva quem dorme é o leão..._

_Hoje a noite aqui na selva quem dorme é o leão..._

Milo fez uma pausa e olhou para os outros – Me ajudem, droga!

Os outros unem-se a eles num coral, cantando:

_ Auimauimauê~_

_ Auimauimauê~_

Parte do rosto de Aioria aparece por uma porta.

Shaka: OLHA ELE ALI! PEGAMOS ELE! – Foi só gritar que o leonino desapareceu.

Milo: Shaka! Parece até que você nunca foi caçar! Tem que esperar a presa chegar perto...- suspirou – Camus. Dessa vez somos eu e você...

Camus: Como é? – ergueu o olhar. Nessa hora, o escorpiano já havia voltado a cantar uma musica nova.

Milo: _Hakuna matataaaaaa! É lindo dizer!_

Seguiu-se um breve momento de silencio durante o qual todos encaravam o aquariano. Camus não teve escolha e começou: _Hakuna matata...sim, vai entender..._

Milo_:Os seus problemas..você deve esqueceer!_

E os dois começaram a cantar e a fazer uma coreografia muito esquisita:

_Isso é viver! É aprendeeer! Hakuna matata!_

Camus: _QUANDO EU ERA UM FILHOTEEE!_ - Já se animando, e dançando em cima do sofá.

Milo: Er...Camus..não precisamos dessa parte. Fica só no refrão. – sussurrou – O Aioria já está nos observando.

Camus: Ah, sim. – pigarreou e voltou a cantar junto com o escorpiano.

_Hakuna Matata!_

_é lindo dizer_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Sim vai entender_

Aioria entra do nada, como se estivesse num palco: _Os seus problemas...você deve esqueceeer!_

Então os três cantam e dançam juntos:

_- Isso é viver...é aprender..._

_Hakuna matata_

Param. Aioria no meio com as mãos erguidas. Camus na esquerda, ajoelhado e com os braços virados para a direita. E o Miro na mesma posição, só que do outro lado.

Shaka, MdM, Deba, Mu e Shura: '-'...

Meio minuto depois.

- UHUUUU!

- DEMAIS! BIS!

Vários gritos, aplausos e alguns assobios. Os três agradeciam ao "publico", até que Dite aparece com um frasquinho cheio de um conteúdo vermelho.

Dite: Você nem sentiu o corte, Aioria. – sorriu.

Aioria: VOCE TIROU MEU SANGUE? O QUE PLANEJAM FAZER COM ELE?


	2. Chapter 2

Aioria: VOCE TIROU MEU SANGUE? O QUE PLANEJAM FAZER COM ELE?

Deba: Iremos cloná-lo, e jogar você fora.

Aioria: VÃO ME JOGAR FORA?

Dite: Vem, Oria, vamos até o inferno...

Aioria: EU NÃO VOU PRA CANTO NENHUM COM VOCÊS!

MdM: Então fique aí! – prepara-se para usar o golpe.

Aioria: O que vocês...

Camus: Estamos indo buscar o corpo do seu irmão. Vai ficar ai parado?

Aioria: Não mesmo. Vamos.

MdM: Opa! Para tudo. Não sou burro de carga pra levar todo mundo!

Milo: Então deixa o Shaka.

Shaka: Por que eu?

Milo: Você é sem graça.

Shaka: Fiquem sabendo que se acontecer alguma coisa com o Máscara no inferno, o único que pode trazer vocês de volta sou eu!

Milo: O Shaka vai.

MdM: Não vai acontecer nada comigo!

Deba: Então o Camus fica...

Milo: NUNCA!

Shura: Vamos todos! E parem de discutir!

MdM: Beleza. Agora só precisamos encontrar uma lareira e ir pro mundo dos mortos através da rede de flu.

Silencio.

MdM: Foi uma piada...Ah, qual foi? Ninguém aqui viu Harry Potter?

Milo: Minha carta pra Hogwarts foi extraviada. Athena extraviou.

Dite: Vamos logo...

Máscara da uma olhada rápida para os outros e usa as Ondas do Inferno. E assim todos aparecem na morada dos mortos.

Dite: Credo! Que lugarzinho feio! E fede! - ele tira um perfume do bolso e começa a aplicá-lo no "ar".

Camus: Cof! Cof! Vira isso pra lá!

Shura: Bem, não vejo nenhum espectro aqui. E então, para onde vamos?

MdM: É provável que o corpo do Aioros esteja no Cocytos.

Shaka: Alguém sabe o caminho?

Milo: Não acredito! Lady Gaga de Buda tá perdido!

Shaka: Estou começando a achar que vocês estão mancomunados contra mim...

Mu: "Começando"?

Shaka: Está insinuando alguma coisa?

Milo: Nadinha! – escorpião corre e se esconde atrás do Deba. – Ma salva, cara!

Shaka: Não vou te matar...

MdM: Porque a Barbie não tem cemitério para enterrar o Milo. Já pensaram? "Cemitério da Barbie"; e várias lápides cor de rosa.

Shaka: FIQUEM QUIETOS VOCÊS DOIS!

Camus: Façam silencio! – disse rispidamente, e todos se calaram. – Querem que alguém nos escute?

Deba: É estranho não ter nenhum espectro por aqui. Onde será que estão?

Aioria: Espero que bem longe daqui. Eu preciso voltar pra colocar um gesso no meu dedo.

Mu: Como?

Aioria: O corte que o Afrodite fez! No meu dedo! Vai ter que amputar.

Deba: Eita, Aioria! Que exagero!

Aioria: VOCÊS NÃO SABEM COMO.. – Calou-se a um segundo sinal de Camus.

Shaka: Vamos! – fez um gesto chamando os outros; e logo todos estavam seguindo pelos caminhos do inferno.

...

Não muito longe dali.

- E bem vindos ao 68ª Feira dos Doces do Inferno! Obrigado por comparecerem. Declaro aberta a feira! – Pandora anunciou, cortando com uma tesoura prateada uma bonita fita vermelha, dando inicio ao festival. Havia várias barraquinhas vendendo comidas e algumas de jogos. Era algo parecido com uma quermesse, cujo produto principal eram os doces em compota produzidos no inferno. Sim, eles faziam deliciosos doces por lá. O campeão todos os anos era Minos, com seus doces de morango. Até agora ninguém sabia que técnica ele usava para o cultivo, mas desconfia-se que tenha aprendido na ultima guerra santa, quando lutou contra um jardineiro chamado Albafica.

E lá estava Griffon, agarrado com seu pote transparente e futuro ganhador do concurso. Junto a eles estava Aiacos, cuja vasilha continha algo verde e estranho. E Radamanthys, o qual ainda misturava os ingredientes. Isso pra não falar em todos os outros espectros, cada um objetivando ganhar. Os juízes para decidir qual era o melhor doce eram os dois deuses gêmeos e, claro, o imperador Hades; os três sentados numa bonita mesa comprida, com uma toalha decorada, sobre a qual havia uma grande bandeja com algo que parecia ser um creme. Parecia ser um dos pratos principais da festa.

E assim começou a festinha. Animada, claro, com a boa música tocada pelo Pharaó.

...

Mu: Estamos andando há 20 minutos e ainda nem um sinal de espectro. Isso está estranho.

Shaka: Será que é uma armadilha?

Camus: Precisamos ter cuidado. Devemos ser silenciosos...

Milo: TANTANTANTANTANTAN~ TANTANTANTANTANTANTA~~ TANRARAAAAAAAAAAAAN~

Camus, Aioria e MdM pularam em cima do Milo para fazer com que ele calasse a boca.

Aioria: O que você tá fazendo? – pergunta, enquanto segurava as pernas do escorpiano. MdM cuidava dos braços e Camus tapava-lhe a boca com as mãos.

Milo: É a música de Missão Impossível! – disse, quando o aquariano soltou-o.

Deba: Hey, estou ouvindo alguma coisa. Parece música.

O grupo parou e concordaram que ouviam um tipo de música animada, vindo de trás de algum tipo de colina estranha. Foram se aproximando e, escondidos atrás dos montes, observaram o que classificariam como "Festival do Inferno".

Mu: Estou mesmo vendo isso?

Dite: Aquilo é o Aiacos comendo doce de..pelo cheiro...é melancia.

MdM: Como você sabe?

Dite: Meu nariz é treinado para descobrir qualquer tipo de cheiro e/ou odor a quilômetros de distância. Sei por exemplo, que sua pasta de dente é de hortelã.

Máscara parece atordoado, como se tentasse lembrar qual pasta de dente usava. Enquanto Aioria chegava a conclusão que todos suspeitavam: "O inferno era mais legal que o Santuário pois eles não tinham direito a festival de doces."

Camus: É possível que estejam tão entretidos com a festa e os cheiros que nem tenham sentido nossa presença. Além disso, estamos escondendo nossos cosmos.

Shaka: Mesmo assim, Camus. Não é possível que todos eles juntos não tenham percebido nada.

Shura: Gente...

Milo: O Shura veio? Nem notei.

Shura: Milo... – pareceu irritado, porém parou bruscamente, apontando para uma barraca – Aquele é...

Aioria: É o meu irmão!

Mu: O que ele está fazendo ali?

Dite: Na placa da barraquinha está escrito... – apertou os olhos para ler – "Pudim de frutas".

...

- Aioros! Fala de uma vez qual é a receita secreta! – Valentine não era o único que estava incomodando o sagitariano. O ex-cavaleiro-de-ouro-agora-morto estava apoiado no balcãozinho, com um belo sorriso no rosto, distribuindo fatias para quem quisesse. Claro que, para um segundo pedaço, teriam que pagar. E eles pagavam.

- Segredo. Segredo. De quando eu era vivo. Felizmente aqui vocês não podem me ameaçar de morte para contá-lo.

- Deixa de ser chato! Já fomos bonzinhos demais em trazê-lo de volta! – disse Queen, o qual tentava roubar uma segunda fatia, mas Aioros bateu na mão dele com uma colher.

- Acham que eu não sei que isso só funciona aqui embaixo? Se eu tentar fugir, morrerei ao chegar lá em cima.

- Até parece que nosso imperador Hades iria trazer um cavaleiro de Athena de volta tão facilmente. – comenta Valentine. – É só porque você sabe cozinhar.

- E todo o resto do exercito não. – completou Aioros – Incluindo a Pandora e os gêmeos.

- Infelizmente... Eu vou ali ajudar o Radamanthys. Ele parece estar colocando ketchup no doce de novo. – Val suspirou, deixando os outros.

...

MdM: E ai? O que você ouviu?

Mu fora o escolhido para se aproximar. Após uma rápida discussão, concluíram que ele era o mais silencioso e, (apesar dos protestos de Milo de "Eu sou silencioso") decidiram envia-lo para uma inspeção. O ariano aproximou-se sorrateiramente, usando todas as habilidades ninja que aprendera com o mestre Dohko. Ouviu alguma coisa e voltou para junto de seu grupo.

Mu: O Aioros foi trazido de volta a vida só porque ele sabe cozinhar. Mas parece que se ele subir.. – fez um gesto para cima – Vai morrer. E escutei qualquer coisa sobre o Radamanthys e ketchup.

Aioria: E agora? Mesmo que a gente consiga passar por esse bando de espectros e mais esses deuses, nunca conseguiremos trazer o meu irmão de volta! – começa a choraminga.

Milo: Fica quieto, Aioria! Eu tenho um plano.

Shaka: Ihh...lá vem!

Milo: Não confiam nos meus planos?

Todos: Não!

Milo: Tá bom então. Resolvam sozinhos! - cruzou os braços, emburrado. Todos o encaram zangados, por fim, pediram para que o Milo contasse o plano.

Dite: Mas isso é...perfeito! – concluiu, após o escorpiano terminar de contar o que planejara.

MdM: Milo, parabéns, você tem cérebro...por alguns momentos.

Camus: Ah, isso é só porque ele passa tempo demais comigo.

Milo: Deixa eu ser feliz, Camus.

Mu: Er...pessoal? Aonde vamos arranjar isso?

Shura: Pelo que ouvimos, eles tem uma cozinha não tem? E não deve ter ninguém por lá.

Sorrindo maleficamente, o grupo de cavaleiros encontrou rapidamente uma bonita cozinha – sim, no meio do inferno havia uma cozinha e também um refeitório – e ali, no silencio, preparam sua arma secreta.

Os pobres espectros comemoravam felizes, sem saber o que os esperava.

...

Uma hora depois...

Os habitantes do inferno ainda se divertiam felizes e inocentemente, sem suspeitar de nada. Aioros, apesar do sucesso de sua barraca de pudim, praticamente cochilava pois, agora, a atração eram apresentações de dança num pequeno palco que havia ao lado da mesa na qual estavam Hypnos, Thanatos e Hades. Houve também uma briguinha, que culminou com um olho roxo de Lune.

- Psiu!

Aioros: Estranho...podia jurar que ouvi alguma coisa.

- PSIU!

Sagitário continuou observando as apresentações.

Aioria, decidindo-se de uma vez que seu irmão era cego, acertou-lhe a cabeça com uma pedrinha.

Aioros: AII! MAS QUE... – Virou-se na direção em que a pedra viera – Aioria? – estava realmente surpreso de ver o irmão ali. E, ainda por cima, segurando algo que parecia uma bandeja embrulhada nos braços – É você? O que está fazendo aqui? Você não morreu, morreu?

Aioria: Não. Escuta, Oros. Vamos te tirar daqui.

Aioros: "Vamos"?

Leão apontou para trás e, ao longe, Aioros pode reconhecer as cabeças de seus amigos.

O mais velho pareceu surpreso.

Aioros: Sei que a intenção de vocês é boa, mas não tem como! Mesmo que eu consiga fugir, morrerei assim que atingir a superfície.

Aioria: Nós sabemos. Por isso você precisa colocar isso aqui... – entregou ao irmão a bandeja que segurava – Lá em cima da mesa. Trocar pela que já está lá.

Aioros: Impossivel.

Aioria: Não é não. – apontou para o palco. Sagitário arregalou os olhos mais uma vez ao ver nada menos que Milo – devidamente vestido com véus, de forma que apenas alguém que o conhecia de verdade o reconheceria – subindo ao palco e começando uma apresentação que mesclava dança do ventre, polca, mambo, hula-hula e dança de rua.

Aioros: Eu..não...acredito...

Aioria: Ah, acredite. Agora vai lá e troque as bandejas. Se for você, eles vão desconfiar menos.

Como todos os residentes do inferno estavam obcecados com o Milo, Aioros não teve problema em trocar os pratos, voltando rapidamente a seu lugar, na barraquinha.

Obcecados não era a palavra certa. Eles estavam transtornados. O que, em nome de Hades, era aquilo? Incrivelmente, Hypnos e Thanatos haviam parado de tomar chá para ver a apresentação. Até mesmo Hades estava meio boquiaberto.

Escorpião concluiu a dança e fugiu rapidamente dali.

Milo: Vocês me pagam! – reclamou, juntando-se aos outros.

Dite: Milo, o plano foi seu.

Shura, Deba e Máscara nem conseguiam falar de tanto que riam.

Shaka: Pelo menos conseguimos trocar as bandejas. Agora é só esperar.

Na festinha, após alguns minutos que levaram para se recuperar do choque com a apresentação de Milo, todos decidiram que já era hora do prato principal: O creme de Mokurenji. – É, é aquela arvore que fica no inferno sim. Surpreendentemente, com seus frutos é possível fazer um creme delicioso. Além de uma arma legal para prender espectros.

Em fila, todos receberam seu pedaço. Todos mesmo – desde o pior dos espectros até o Imperador Hades – comiam agora, felizes. Observados atentamente por um grupo de cavaleiros.

Shura: Quanto tempo?

Deba: A qualquer minuto...

Esperaram mais um pouco. Não muito. Até que...

Fiodór: Preciso de um banheiro! – levantou-se rapidamente. Quando fez isso foi como se uma onda tivesse atingido o meikai, pois todos precisavam "urgentemente" de um banheiro.

Hypnos: OS DEUSES TEM PREFERÊNCIA!

Thanatos: SAIAM DA FRENTE!

Houve um pequeno tumulto, no qual todos corriam em alguma direção para achar um banheiro. Em poucos segundos, não havia alma viva na festa, com exceção, claro, de Aioros e do grupo maligno de cavaleiros.

Mu: Incrivel...

Deba: Eu disse. Minha receita de feijoada misturada com vatapá, tacacá, batata doce, baião de dois e creme de milho não falharia.

Dite: Perfeito, Deba!

Camus: Agora vamos embora.

Aioria: Venha, nii san!

Aioros: Mas...

Milo: Para de reclamar e vem de uma vez! Você não viu o que eu passei pra te ajudar? Tenha consideração!

Assentindo positivamente, Aioros concordou em segui-los. Saíram correndo pelo inferno, enquanto ouviam ao longe berros e gritos de "SAI DO BANHEIRO QUE É MINHA VEZ!". Não ficaram parados para ouvir melhor. Quanto mais rápido estivessem fora dali, melhor.

Aioros: Hey...qual é o plano? – perguntou quando já estavam longe.

Camus: Athena.

Aioros: Athena?

Shaka: É, eu subo lá e trago a Saori aqui rapidinho.

Shura: É bem simples. Mas vai funcionar.

MdM: Não se preocupe, se ela estiver na tpm, estamos preparados para enfrentar a fera.

- Estão preparados para enfrentar Athena. Mas estão preparados para enfrentar a mim, cavaleiros?

Todos pararam de imediato ao reconhecer aquela voz. Parado em frente a eles, usando seu longo manto negro e emitindo toda a sua aura maléfica, estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que o próprio deus do inferno.

Shaka: Hades?

Hades: Eu mesmo, cavaleiro de virgem. Com toda a minha divindade.

Um ligeiro tremor se fez presente. Nunca conseguiriam sair dali.

Mu: Mas como...

Hades: Como eu estou aqui? Oras! Eu não sou idiota a ponto de perceber quando dez cavaleiros de ouro entram nas minhas terras.

Dite: Ele disse dez? Mas nós somos...

Hades: SILÊNCIO!

Afrodite calou-se imediatamente.

Hades: E depois, é claro que eu notei quando vocês trocaram os cremes. Ou acharam que eu não sei a diferença entre creme de mukurenji e feijoada misturada com vatapá, tacacá, batata doce, baião de dois e creme de milho? Eu assisto aos programas de culinária!

Deba: Você gosta dos programas de culinária?

Hades: Claro! Eu sou um deus prendado. Sei cozinhar, costurar, tricotar...HEY! Não tentem me tirar do meu foco!

Dite: Não estamos. Nossa deusa não sabe nem pregar um botão.

Hades: Desde o Olimpo, Athena é uma tragédia. Teve uma vez que ela tentou fazer bolinhos de batata e...AHH! PAREM DE ME DESCONCENTRAR!

Os cavaleiros não ousaram falar mais nada. Seria o fim para eles ali? A energia maligna do deus parecia elevar-se cada vez mais.

Mu: Ferrou.

- PARE!

Mais uma vez naquele lugar, uma voz conhecida fez com que o deus e os cavaleiros fossem pegos de surpresa.

Hades: Quem...?

- Olá, Hades. Sinto muito, mas não posso deixar que os mate. Treinar novos cavaleiros seria cansativo.

Hades: Saga de Gêmeos! O que faz aqui?

Saga: Meu irmão veio roubar um pouco de creme da Mukurenji. Ele já foi. Mas eu, com minha grandessíssima inteligência, notei que havia algo errado. E não permitirei que você os mate.

Milo: Saga! Eu te amo!

Gêmeos ignorou-o, ainda encarando o deus.

Hades retribuía o olhar, furioso.

- E como planeja passar por mim? – perguntou, com um tom de voz brincalhão.

Saga: Com isso... – abriu a mochila que levava consigo, e vasculhou-a a procura de alguma coisa – Ah, não! Não creio..

Hades: O que?

Dite: Estamos ferrados?

Saga: Meu irmão roubou minha parte do creme de mukurenji! Eu iria trocá-lo pelas vidas de vocês. Bem, eu tentei, NE? Nos vemos por ai. – e deu as costas, andando calmamente.

MdM: VOLTE AQUI, SEU MISERÁVEL!

Shura; DESGRAÇADO!

Milo: SAGA, EU TE MATO!

E mais alguns outros insultos.

Saga parou e, ainda de costas, falou:

- Tem uma coisa aqui. Você quer, Hades? Mas precisa ser sincero, se gostar, vai deixar que todos eles subam com vida. Incluindo o Aioros.

Hades: Promento. Palavra de deus.

Saga tirou algo da mochila e entregou-o ao deus.

Hades: O que é isso?

Saga: Chama-se Miojo.

Hades: E serve pra que?

Saga: Para comer. – ao notar o olhar do deus, continuou – Você esquenta água numa panela, depois coloca o miojo, acrescenta o tempero que vem junto, deixa cozinhar por mais uns 3 minutinhos e está pronto. Esse daí é de galinha caipira.

Meio desconfiado, Hades conjurou uma panela com água e, com um estalar de dedos, a água ferveu. Colocou o miojo e o tempero na água e esperou.

Para os cavaleiros de Athena, foram os três minutos mais longos de suas vidas.

Por fim, Hades provou.

Silêncio e tensão. E então...

Hades: Divino!

Cavaleiros: o_o

Dite: Sério?

Hades: Isso é..a melhor coisa que eu já comi em toda a minha existência! Vão, vão! Saiam de uma vez. Depois desse alimento perfeito, seria impossível que eu não os libertasse. Mas é só dessa vez, hein? E o Aioros também pode ir. – e saiu saltitando feliz.

Cavaleiros: O_O

Antes de desaparecer, porém, o deus virou-se, perguntando:

- Aonde eu compro mais disso?

Shura: No supermercado.

Hades: Obrigado! Tchau! Não apareçam mais aqui, pois não haverá uma próxima vez.

E desapareceu.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam. Depois sorriram.

Milo: CONSEGUIMOS! Eu disse que meu plano era infalível!

Saga: Aha, não teriam conseguido se não fosse por mim! Me agradeçam! Estão em divida comigo!

Dite: Nós te amamos, Saguinha!

Aioros: Meu irmão!

Aioros: Obrigado, gente!

Shura: Ei, Oros. Diz uma coisa. Ainda sobrou pudim?

E foi assim que todos voltaram à superfície, trazendo consigo o cavaleiro de Sagitário. Athena não pareceu acreditar muito na história, mas ficou feliz ao ver Aioros novamente.

No fim daquele dia, todos estavam reunidos, jogando conversa fora e comendo os restos do creme que Kanon havia roubado mais cedo.

Mu: Saga, acha que foi uma boa ideia ter entregado o miojo para o Hades?

Kanon: Você vez isso mesmo? – com a boca cheia de creme.

Saga: Claro! O que pode acontecer de ruim? Até parece que Hades vai se tornar um viciado em miojo e que todos nós vamos nos ferrar por causa disso.

Todos se entreolharam.

Aioria: Sem chance disso acontecer!

E mais uma vez todos caíram na gargalhada, deliciando-se com o creme roubado.

...No inferno...

Minos: Não entendo porque eu não ganhei o prêmio! Era obvio que o meu creme era o melhor. – Griffon monologava na porta do banheiro na qual estava Aiacos. Radamanthys misturava alecrim ao seu doce.

Aiacos: CALA A BOCA MINOS! E SAI DA PORTA DO MEU BANHEIRO!

Fim.

Espero que tenham gostado. Era só uma partezinha que faltava pra completar a saga de missão quase perfeita. Deveria ter sido oneshot, mas virou isso daí. Agradeço mais uma vez a todo mundo do chat de cdz, sem elas isso não estaria aqui hoje.

Agradeço reviews. Dessa vez pelo Minos, que não ganhou o concurso =(

Beijos!


End file.
